


Dragged To Hell Kicking And Screaming

by camichats



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Clary's annoyed that their date got interrupted, and Izzy just wants the attention back on her.





	Dragged To Hell Kicking And Screaming

"They died screaming," was all Clary had to say about the demons that had attacked her and Izzy while they were out on a date. 

"Yeah Clary, they're demons. They tend to do that." Apparently Jace found all of this very amusing. Either that or the smirk on his face was there no matter what happened, which sounded equally likely. 

"It's funny," Izzy commented. "For all they claim to love their precious home worlds, sending them back makes them pitch a fit." 

"They should all go to hell." Clary made a face as she tried to wipe some of the ichor off her hair and only managed to smear it in further. 

"They are," Jace said. "Unfortunately home is not where the heart is and they have to be dragged back, kicking and screaming like mundie toddlers." 

Clary narrowed her eyes at him. "You've been spending time with Simon haven't you." 

He blinked innocently at her. Far too innocently for it to be real. 

"Oh come on Jace! Simon, really?" 

"What do you have against Simon? He's your best friend." 

"Yes, which is exactly why I think--" 

"OKAY WE'RE GOING TO TAKE A SHOWER GOODBYE JACE," Izzy yelled over the rest of her sentence, taking her hand and easily pulling her along to the residential area. "By the Angel Clary..." 

"What?" she asked defensively. "If my best friend is dating one of your brothers, I think I should know." 

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Not that." She gingerly opened the door, then kicked it shut once they were inside. "We were on a date, and we got interrupted. Then all you want to do when we have a moment alone is trade banter with Jace. Which, I usually am all for. It gets you all fired up and you do look so pretty when you blush, but I was hoping to get laid tonight, and if you're thinking about  _ them _ you're not thinking about  _ me _ . Full offense Clary, I looked too pretty at the start of the evening for that to happen." 

"That's true," Clary said, smiling a little shamefaced. "You looked so gorgeous." She smiled at the memory, and, ignoring the blood and guts covering both of them, moved in to wrap her arms around Izzy's waist. "Still do." 

Izzy raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? I was practically wearing lingerie in public and you think I still look sexy like this?" 

"Well," Clary said, drawing the word out as she smirked, "mostly it was a line to get you out of your clothes. I do believe you said something about a shower?" 

"I thought you didn't like shower sex." 

"I appreciate shower feel-you-up times, and I am more than willing to do that right now." 

"When you put it that way..." Izzy trailed off with a grin, stripping out of her shirt and tossing it by the doorway.


End file.
